


The Organization

by rosamynal



Series: Cacoethes Scribendi [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Amaurotine Idiots, But the ride is sure to be fun, Does it count if I'm retelling my own story, F/M, I really don't know where I'm going with this, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Retelling, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, but now it's modern??, here we go again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosamynal/pseuds/rosamynal
Summary: A loose re-telling of the events in The Fourteenth, where Eudora is recruited to fill in a vacancy in the Convocation of Fourteen.This will be updated infrequently, fyi. Mainly another sandbox to play in! :D
Series: Cacoethes Scribendi [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452643
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Organization

A dark-haired man in a black suit and sunglasses approached Eudora and Lukos’ table. He flashed the blonde woman and black-haired man a warm smile before addressing them. 

“Do I have the honor of addressing Miss Eudora Seht?”

Upon hearing the question, Lukos tightened his grip on the paper cup containing the rest of his black tea. He fixed the man with a cold glare.

“Who wants to know?” he demanded.

Unperturbed by her adopted uncle’s gruff response, the stranger turned his easy smile on him.

“H. Pluton, if the good sir must know—who, if I am not mistaken, is Mr. Lukos Black.”

Lukos’ dark blue eyes swept over the man. The older man subtly relaxed when his gaze landed on the white pin adorning the stranger’s lapel. 

“Aren’t they teaching you pups manners anymore?” Lukos spat before taking a sip of tea.

Eudora leaned over to whisper a question while the man apologetically bowed his head.

“Do you know him?”

“I know who he represents,” came the soft reply. “Answer his question, little one.”

She raised an eyebrow, but redirected her gaze towards the standing man.

“Yes, Mr. Pluton. I am Eudora Seht. Is there something I can do for you?”

An understanding gasp parted his lips shortly before his smile widened. A lithe finger tapped the back of the iron chair in front of him.

“May I have a seat?”

“By all means,” she replied.

The man gracefully pulled out the chair, sat down, and crossed his legs. The smile returned to his face as he addressed Eudora.

“Miss Seht, I am here on behalf of a certain organization who has taken a great interest in you. They have heard of your work in the Outskirts and feel that your varied talents may be of use to them.”

“Wh… What?” she murmured, turning to Lukos for an explanation.

“I know; it’s strange. Hear him out. Ask him whatever questions you have—he _should_ answer them.”

Pluton’s smile widened.

“It’s true. I will. I do understand how strange this all seems, Miss Seht. By all means, ask away.”

Eudora shook her head, feeling very much like the young girl tumbling down a rabbit hole in a story she had read as a child.

“Who exactly do you represent?”

“An excellent first question. While I could simply answer with the title of my immediate superior, I will get to the actual meat of your question. I am here on behalf of the Convocation—and _no_ , you have not heard of it. More specifically, your work caught the eye of my superior who brought it to the attention of the other sitting members. They have agreed to bring you in for an interview or two, to see if you’re fit to join.”

“And what, exactly, does the Convocation do?” she pressed.

The stranger’s warm smile cooled a few degrees making it seem more strained.

“Ah, another excellent question. We do everything, Miss Seht. Each bureau is dedicated to a certain discipline. Mine, for example, specializes in civil engineering. It is why my superior took interest in your work; he found your proposed solution to aid the sinking borough most intriguing. He believes you are just the breath of fresh air our organization needs.”

Again, Eudora shook her head and leaned back in her seat to gain even the smallest distance between herself and the stranger.

“What if I refuse? I’m sorry but, this all seems… rather sudden.”

His smile quavered. 

“To be frank, Miss Seht, should you refuse to accompany me today, you would forget we ever met and continue with your life none the wiser. It is imperative that our organization remain a secret. Civilians are to be blissfully unaware that we exist.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Are you part of the government, then?”

“I am afraid I am not at liberty to answer that _specific_ question.”

“Don’t you dare hurt her if she turns you down, whelp,” Lukos growled, fingers deforming the cup in his hand.

The smile finally fell from the stranger’s face. His lips became a hard line as he answered her uncle.

“Mr. Black, _you_ —more than anyone else—should know our methods are completely safe.”

A mischievous expression suddenly quirked Pluton’s lips as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table.

“Did you know we still tell stories of the legendary Mad Wolf? You’re a veritable boogeyman to the recruits. From what I’ve heard, I count myself lucky that you were long retired by the time my brother and I were scouted out.”

Lukos’ lip curled back in a snarl, but he remained silent. Eudora rested a hand on his tensed arm and lightly stroked it in an attempt to help calm him—at least until an idea struck her.

“If I understand correctly,” she began slowly, “then he was once a member of this organization and seems to recall it. Would it be possible for him to accompany me?”

The man leaned back. His hands slid into his lap and his fingers wove together as he seemed to consider her question.

“I suppose there is nothing to say he _cannot_ ,” the man concluded. The broad smile returned to his face and his voice resumed its cheery tone. “It’s decided then. Miss Seht, if you would look over my left shoulder, you will see a black car parked at the end of the street. Please do accompany me—and you too, Mr. Black. I will take you to meet my superior.”

Pluton stood, flashed her a final warm smile, and smoothly turned on his heel to walk in the direction of the car. 

Eudora momentarily stared after the lean stranger before glaring at her adopted uncle, who busied himself with draining the rest of his black tea.

“Were you really part of a secret government organization?”

Lukos swallowed the tea in his mouth and sighed through his nose. He avoided her gaze by gathering the trash from their meal.

“Do you remember when you were eleven and I came home one day to tell you I had quit my job at the architectural firm?”

She nodded and followed the tall man as he disposed of everything.

“You said something about wanting a job where you could work from home so I wouldn’t be alone anymore.”

“That was _them_ ,” he said quietly. “A close friend of mine still works for the organization. He convinced the sitting members of the Convocation to let me keep my memories with the tradeoff that I do occasional freelance work—arguing that I’m one of the best. They agreed and I get a bit extra in the bank every few months.”

Eudora’s jaw dropped as the black-haired man started walking away from the café and towards the car. She hurried after him, planting herself in his path.

“Is _that_ why we take so many trips all over the place? What do they have you do? I don’t think I’ve ever seen blueprints or anything in your home office.”

His dark blue eyes glanced down at her. The corners of his lips lowered in a faint frown while his eyebrows ever so slightly drew together. It was an expression she knew well from her youth.

“You can’t tell me,” she sighed, looking ahead at the black car where Pluton was patiently waiting. “You’re sure I can trust him?”

Lukos nodded as they approached the man.

“If the boy tries anything, he’ll find out how I earned my nickname,” he whispered.

“Yeah, _about_ that. What sort of a nickname is ‘Mad Wolf’?”

Her uncle rested his large hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft smile.

“The sort of whose origins I pray you never learn, little one.”

The words settled heavily in Eudora’s stomach. The smirk Pluton offered the pair when they stopped by his car did nothing to help. He opened the door and motioned for them to sit in the back. Eudora, however, stared at him.

From what she could see of the man’s face below the sunglasses, and his well-tailored black suit, it certainly looked like the man who had approached them outside the café—except _this_ one had a streak of white hair on the right side of his head and wore a dark red turtleneck under his suit jacket.

“Who are you?” she asked. “Where is Mr. Pluton?”

“I will explain once you are inside, Miss Seht.”

Even his _voice_ was similar to Pluton’s. Eudora took a step towards her uncle, who tightened his grip on her shoulder. 

“You lot must be serious if you sent a sitting member to fetch her,” he observed. “But answer her question—and truthfully. _Now_.”

The man removed his sunglasses, revealing a pair of pale golden eyes that focused on Lukos. There was something confident—and unsettling—in the man’s smirk, as if he knew things that could undermine anything and anyone. For a moment, she wished they were still dealing with Pluton; at least _his_ smile seemed more heartfelt. 

“I would think someone of your _reputation_ to be more prudent, Mr. Black,” the man replied. “It would not be in the best interest of anyone present if you were to make a spectacle. Now please, get in the car. As I said, I will explain everything once we are on our way. I swear on my very seat that I will answer all of Miss Seht’s questions to the best of my knowledge—but only in the car.”

Lukos slowly relaxed his hold. He nodded to Eudora and motioned for her to enter first. She scooted to the other side of the seat, glancing out the tinted window at the skyscrapers towering over them. Her uncle took the spot in the middle, serving as a barrier between her and this new stranger. 

The man rapped on the dark glass separating them from the driver with his knuckles. The car easily slid into traffic following his signal. He leaned forward to peer around Lukos at Eudora.

“Now to answer your questions, Miss Seht. I am Emet-Selch, Pluton’s direct superior. It was I who asked him to reach out to you following your recent accomplishments in the Outskirts.”

“Accomplishments?” she echoed, ignoring the irritated twitch in the man’s eye at the interruption. “All I did was ask the locals what they wanted.”

“Do not sell yourself short. Yes, you polled the populace, but then you _enacted_ what they wanted. You lobbied on their behalf. You were their _voice_ and you wielded it like a fine blade, garnering the support of those in power—and the swift reelection of those who stood in your way.”

A slow, knowing smile bent Emet-Selch’s lips. The sight gripped Eudora’s heart and sent chills down her spine.

 _How does he know?_ she wondered, swallowing past the sudden knot in her throat.

He leaned back in his seat.

“I am glad to see that you don’t try to deny it.” Amusement tinged the man’s voice. “Should you join our ranks, Miss Seht, you will find that the Convocation has eyes and ears everywhere.”

Her silver eyes darted up to Lukos for confirmation. The black-haired man subtly nodded and his large hand moved to cover hers in an act of comfort. Eudora found herself subconsciously leaning into her adopted uncle before asking her next question.

“Does the Convocation _really_ do everything?”

Emet-Selch chuckled and shifted in his seat; one long leg crossed over the other while his arms did much the same over his chest.

“We do. Allow me to take it even further. Pluton mentioned you asked him if we were part of the government. He declined to answer because the truth would upset the general population.”

The man leaned over, flashing Eudora another of his unsettling smiles that didn’t quite reach his electric eyes.

“You could say the government is one of _our_ branches. We control the laws, the politicians, the military—even the very technological advancements employed by each citizen on the planet. Everything around us exists only because we deem it so. When we have no more use for it, we will tear it back down and erect a new order in its place. That is what my office _does_ , you see, and why I found your skill particularly intriguing. You managed to bypass my very _best_ people, Miss Seht, and therefore gained my respect.”

The woman ignored the implications of the man’s words by focusing on the latter half of his explanation.

“I suppose ‘civil engineering’ is one way of phrasing what you do,” she murmured. “So, if I understand correctly, you decided to recruit me because I _essentially_ interfered with your organization’s plans?”

“Precisely. A talent such as yours should not be allowed to roam free. What better alternative than to bring you under our banner?”

Eudora leaned forward to get a better view of the dark-haired man. His right eyebrow lifted up, hiding itself under his sole lock of white hair.

“Will you truthfully answer whatever I ask?”

“I have so far and will continue to do so.”

“What is the alternative?” she demanded. “What will happen to me should I decline your organization’s offer?”

Emet-Selch _smirked_. This time, the emotion reached his eyes, flooding them with genuine amusement. It reminded Eudora of a cat eyeing a caged bird.

“Do you expect me to say we will kill you, Miss Seht? It would be a rather difficult order, considering who is in the car with us,” he said, inclining his head towards her uncle. “No. Nothing so drastic—bodies are difficult to explain away on short notice, even for us. Instead, you will be made to forget what has transpired since Pluton engaged you outside of the café and I will begin to factor your meddling into my plans.”

“I would be used either way,” she murmured, relaxing into her seat.

“Precisely so. Wouldn’t it be preferable to reap some _benefit_ from the arrangement?”

The blonde woman directed her attention out the window with a scowl. How could someone be so nonchalant about erasing a day out of a person’s life? Words her uncle had spoken years ago came to mind.

_“Power does things to a man’s mind, little one. Knowing they have sway over those below them… such things can bring out the darkest parts of a man’s heart.”_

On the heels of what she had just learned about Lukos, however, Eudora found herself wondering how exactly he knew. Was it from experience or…

The car slowed as they smoothly turned into a parking garage. Their driver waited just long enough for the barrier to lift before continuing into the dark maze of cars. Turn after turn left her dizzy and with a general sense that they were constantly ascending. She closed her eyes and held onto Lukos to ground herself. He reassuringly pat her knee, but otherwise remained as silent as he typically did.

They swung into a parking spot and came to a complete stop among a row of identical, black cars. The driver immediately hopped out after turning off the car and swung open Eudora’s door. She blinked at the sudden space beside her, eyes wandering up the driver until she reached a familiar warm smile and pair of black sunglasses.

“Mr. Pluton?” she asked as the man offered his hand to help her out.

He briefly nodded and closed the car door behind her.

“My apologies for your initial confusion upon arriving at the car, Miss Seht, but Emet-Selch insisted.”

She shook her head and insisted he not worry about it. Lukos rounded the car, stopping just behind her while Emet-Selch casually strolled over to Pluton’s side. As the men held a whispered conversation, Eudora found herself studying the pair.

From what she could tell—due to Pluton’s sunglasses obscuring the upper half of his face—they looked nearly identical, outside of Pluton’s shorter hair and the white streak in Emet-Selch’s. 

She suddenly felt the former’s gaze on her from behind his eyewear and caught the shadow of a smirk on the latter’s lips. Fear flooded her thoughts as doubt suddenly seized her.

_What am I doing here? Sure, Lukos is here to protect me, but he’s only one person. I don’t know who else might be hiding and waiting for some signal._

Pluton inclined his head to her before heading towards a nondescript door with a faintly glowing exit sign above it. Emet-Selch turned his smirk on Lukos and raised a hand to indicate the same door.

“Mr. Black, I trust you remember how to get to the conference room used by the sitting members. Could you please lead the way?”

A curt nod preceded Lukos leading them through the door Pluton had used. 

Beyond lay a lavish hallway with black marble flooring and cream-colored walls. As her uncle led them deeper into what she realized was an office space, Eudora caught the murmurings of workers and ringing telephones. 

The three of them came out into an open central area, allowing her a glimpse at the upper floors. Her jaw dropped as she tilted her head up to look at each level and the people walking about them. Soft, instrumental music lilted through the space. It mingled with the ambient buzz of people conversing and the relaxing bubbling of the fountain that claimed the middle of the ground floor.

Lukos approached the two glass elevators set against a wall. He reached out, but his hand hesitated over the numberpad. Emet-Selch chuckled upon noticing the man’s reluctance.

“By all means, please use your old code. I believe you still have access to all the floors.”

Emet-Selch’s knowing smile had returned as his eyes bore into the taller man’s back. Lukos released a heavy sigh and input a series of numbers into the panel. The door opened with a welcoming _beep_ , allowing the three of them access to the lift. Once they were all inside, her uncle pressed a button for one of the topmost floors. 

Their ascent was smooth and silent. Floors fell away below them as they neared the top of the building. A glance at Lukos confirmed that, despite the open appearance of the elevator, the man had a white knuckle grip on the railing and his eyes were tightly shut. Eudora gently stroked his arm, but a soft hum drew her attention to the opposite end of the lift. Both of Emet-Selch’s dark eyebrows had climbed up his forehead. A look of—what seemed to be—genuine surprise lurked in the man’s golden eyes. 

The lift stopped, announcing their arrival with a helpful _ping_. Emet-Selch motioned for Lukos to continue leading the way.

The floor was much quieter than the space below them. A woman waiting behind the desk partially stood when she saw Lukos, but silently sat back down upon noticing Emet-Selch in their company. Pluton appeared in the hallway and approached them with his typically warm smile; the heels of his shoes clicking smartly against the marble floor.

Eudora caught herself staring at the man, now that he had removed his sunglasses. She glanced at Emet-Selch over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t imagining things. Sure enough, the same man stood in front and behind her—the only difference being their hair and clothing. The realization partially tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

“You’re…”

“Twins, yes,” Pluton completed for her.

“Apt observation, Miss Seht,” Emet-Selch added and addressed his twin. “Are they here?”

“Have you ever known Elidibus to be late?” Pluton countered. “He and Lahabrea are waiting in the conference room. I’ve had refreshments placed in there as well, for you and our guests.” 

“Excellent. Will you be sitting in on the interview?”

Pluton’s pale gold eyes glanced at Eudora as the corner of his mouth lifted into a soft smile.

“If that is alright with you and the other sitting members, Emet-Selch,” he replied.

“Don’t be ridiculous; why would I not have my bureau chief in there with me?”

“In that case,” Pluton said, fully turning to Eudora with a wide smile, “Miss Seht. Mr. Black. Please, follow me.”

Eudora’s mind swam with the events of that morning as she followed the man down the hallway. It had been like any other morning where she typically met Lukos for breakfast at their favorite café before she took one of the trains to the Outskirts. 

And then… it wasn’t. 

She stared at the elegantly carved, wooden door Pluton stopped to open, both dreading and curious to see what waited for her inside.


End file.
